Little Things
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: He stops by the tiny shop after work. He wants to cheer Korra up. So far he's tried bring her noodles and pro-bending status. Nothing has made a slight difference. But he has a new plan, on that needs to be perfect. Makorra


**A/N**: I posted this last night on tumblr, just getting around to doing it here.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

He stops by the tiny shop after work. He wants to cheer Korra up. So far he's tried bring her noodles and pro-bending status. Nothing has made a slight difference. But he has a new plan, on that needs to be perfect.

The shop has frames on every available surface. It's chaotic but he soon finds the section that appears to be what he's looking for. He picks up a simple metal picture frame and quickly discards it. He wants something bright for her. He glances at one with a beautiful lotus pattern that he wants to smash on principle.

He finds the perfect one tucked behind a garish purple frame and another one in plain metal. He likes the way the light catches the blue glass that decorate the rim. It's simple and the color reminds him of her eyes. He pays for it and the shop owner smiles at him. "For someone special?" She asks. He nods, he's not in the mood to discuss this any further.

He makes his way to the docks. He pauses at a flower stand. Once, when they were dating, he bought Korra a bouquet of fire lilies. He told her they were his mother's favorite, she'd save for a week to buy the wilted flowers from the stall down the street from their apartment. Korra thought they were beautiful. They stayed in a vase by her bed until their petals began to fall. Later she admitted to not needing flowers. "I'd much rather have you," she told him after he insisted on pressing a lily between the pages of a book.

Flowers would not bring a smile to her face.

He takes the ferry to Air Temple Island, his temporary home until Korra is better and he can find a new apartment. He's not complaining, he wants to be close to her because he's worried. Pema has picked up on his worry, she makes sure he has food and has imposed a bedtime on Korra that forces him to sleep as well. The journey is short. He waves at Kai as the boy swoops past him as he climbs the stairs to the Temple.

He stops in his room to gather everything. He asked Ikki for some ribbon this morning and she's dutifully produced some in blue. He picks up the bison Korra won for him from his bed. Bolin has teased him for sleeping with it but there's a strange comfort he gets from the toy that he likes. He ties the ribbon around the stuffed animal's neck; Korra needs the comfort more than he does.

With a heavy hand he reaching into his jacket pocket and pulls out one of his favorite positions. Korra's grin was infectious at the Glacier Spirits Festival. He remembered her dragging him to take the picture, shoving him down to his knees saying "I want to be the tall one for once." He smiled for the camera while holding her hand. She let him keep the picture, claiming they would just take more. They never did. Carefully he takes off the back of the picture frame and places the picture inside.

Gifts in hand he walks to the girls dormitory to visit Korra. She's alone right now, she's just staring at the wall.

"Hi Korra," he says with false happiness. She turns to look at him before turning back to the wall. "I brought you some gifts."

"Thank you," she says softly.

"You're thanking me before you see them?" He jokes. He places the picture on her nightstand. "Looking at it always cheers me up." The words hang in the air. He wonders if this is too much, if he's admitted to still loving her but she doesn't say anything. "And this big guy," he holds up the bison, "was given to me by the most amazing girl I know. He's been keeping me company but I think he'd like to spend time with you." He's mimicking how he's heard Tenzin talk to the kids sometimes but he thinks the words work.

He places the bison in her lap. Her hands tentatively wrap around the toy. "Thank you," she says again. "Really thank you."

"I can stay a little while, if you want," he offers.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm tired."

He kisses her forehead before leaving. "I'll be back," he promises.

* * *

He starts visiting her everyday. Most of the time she pleads tiredness, but sometimes she lets him stay. He reads the paper to her, helps her walk around, or takes her out for some air in her wheelchair.

Today is different. When he comes in she's clutching the bison, her face buried in the fur. He can hear her sniffle and he's aware that she's crying and he's intruding. She looks up before he can retreat.

In a split second decision he walks in like nothing is wrong. He sits in the chair by her bed and starts reading from his log book. "The Agni Kais are acting up again," he begins, "they've tried to rob the First Republic bank twice in the same day." He drones on.

She doesn't tell him to leave so he keeps going. As he reads he takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Why are you here?" She interrupts.

"You're my friend," he says simply. He starts reading from the log book again.

"Are you going to keep reading that?"

He shrugs. "I also have the newest probending summary."

"Please, I want to know how badly the Wolfbats are doing." It's the most enthusiastic he's heard her in weeks. She squeezes his hand as he awkwardly tries to pull out the stats one handed. "Can you bring these to me everyday?"

It's not a thank you, but her red rimmed eyes look hopeful for the first time. "Of course," he says.

He hopes this is the beginning of her coming back. He will do anything he can to help her, even if it means ignoring her tears and just talking to her.

What she needs is her friends, she's never been one to accept pity and he's never been one to willingly give it.

* * *

**Review are awesome**


End file.
